bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jaskis Kanuchi
Remove the picture used as it is mine and I did NOT give you permission to use it. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Unless you drew the picture yourself, it's not yours. If you did draw the picture yourself, you'll have to supply evidence that it is copyrighted under your name. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe you are an admin so you could answer this for me. If one adds a picture for their own use another user should not be able to use that picture correct? Otherwise it would be saying every character could use the same picture if they wanted to. RazeOfLight 18:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid that argument doesn't work here, Lavi. While it's true that we could "assume good faith" that the picture was coincidental, this picture being used was found in the picture database which was uploaded by Hitsuke himself (DarkNight, if you don't recognize him by the name Hitsuke). The proof is that the person who wrote this page didn't even change the name, or uploaded it under a new name. That proves that it was taken, and therefore, that rule doesn't apply to this situation. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you need to upload the same picture again? It's redundancy to the max, AND it wouldn't stop anyone from saying "hey, that pic was used here." Unless Soifon owns the image as in drew it him/herself, then it would be wrong to say "you can't use that picture." Yes, "assuming good faith" still applies in a situation like this. : In regards to RazeOfLight's question, yes, everyone can use the same picture if they wanted to. Keyword: if they wanted to. It's rare for an image to be used for more than a handful of different characters since the internet has trillions of images and there's no artistic flavor in having a character identical to another in appearance. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Because that's a complete asshole move. Some people spend hours looking for the picture that fits their character, and then some asshole comes out of nowhere and takes the SAME PICTURE you just uploaded. I refuse to follow such an idiotic rule, and screw "good faith"; when someone does that, it's VERY CLEAR that good faith flew out the window. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's also an idiotic rule to claim an image that you never drew as your own and say that no one else can use it. Most images uploaded here are uploaded under fair use, which is also a U.S. copyright law. With fair use, a user can use an image without permission so long as the user that took the image is not causing the original holder to lose profits. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. So if what you say is true. I could use EVERY one of your pictures that you use for each of your characters that you worked hard to find as long as you can't prove that you drew them? Hm. That doesn't seem to logical to me. But what do I know..I'm just an average guy. RazeOfLight 22:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't care, because it's a picture on the internet. It's bound to be taken and used by someone else. Honestly, if you are that attached to a picture, then don't upload it here. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 00:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I give up. This is a pointless argument. I appreciate that you're "protecting" my image, Sei. However, since some others refuse to listen, I don't care anymore. Use it all you want regardless of my pointless hours of finding this picture. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 03:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Taking my picture wasn't enough and now you take Raz's too? You're a complete asshole. Honestly, would you like it if you spend countless hours finding a picture and someone just takes it away? Would you like it if you bought a teddy bear after countless hours of searching then a bully tears it apart? Ugh. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 04:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay this is bordering on sheer ridiculousness. Even if it is under fair use, the fact someone spent their own time finding an image to use for their character, in this case characters, and then someone else steals it as soon as its uploaded is just plain rude. If the table's had been reversed, you'd say something yourself. The fact that BOTH images we're uploaded by Hitsuke and Raze and then used by someone else isn't on. If everyone on this wiki started using whatever pictures they wanted, then there'd be several identicle characters in terms of appearance and that'd be annoying and unoriginal on so many levels. If he'd asked permission, which he clearly didn't, then it would've been alright. I believe everyone asks if such-and-such have finished with their old pictures and that they can be used before they go ahead. Its the descent and courtious thing to do. Kenji Hiroshi 07:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to me, then use my pictures. Will I comment that I used it before? Maybe. Will it really matter? Probably not. Only if the character turns up in a role-play that I am participating in would I start caring. It sickens me that everything done here is done with the thought of "oh, this is going to be used in a role-play." That's not the primary purpose of this wiki. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 13:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, for one, I've got more respect than that, Lavi. I've been asked to remove and change pictures before, especially on my second main character and main support characters and the only time I haven't is when I was the original poster, and even then the situation was resolved without problems. What's annoying is that this particular user used pictures without asking, when Hitsuke had every intention of using the pic in question. And the pic uploaded by Raze has already been used on one of his active characters, and again, this user didn't ask permission. It's like editing another's article without permission or due cause. It's polite to ask before-hand, and extremely rude if you don't. Kenji Hiroshi 15:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And you expect a new user to know such intricate protocol? This site is about fan fiction, not about personal spaces. If you want a personal space, there is Blogspot and Livejournal. I've constantly been adamant about what I have seen as wrongs on this site, and plus, now with Ten starting to follow this, the allowance of use of an already uploaded image, I've followed along because it's what's accepted on every other reputable wiki. I'm constantly frustrated by the community's general denial of policies that have worked on every other successful wiki on this Wikia, including one of, if not the, the largest fan fiction wikis on this host. This is just another tally to the list. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No one is asking for the user not to use the picture. That would be fine. Me personally I couldn't care less. I like everyone aving fun doing their own thing. The -right- thing to do however would be to show some courtesy and at least ask if you could use it. I would probably say yes 9 times out of 10. Consideration is all that's needed. As for the personal space comment...if personal space was required..everyone would be editing someone else's articles. But yet again that's just my opinion.RazeOfLight 17:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My two sense Ok, while we cant stop identical pics, its incredibly rude to just take an image uploaded here that wasnt uploaded by you. And this assuming in good faith stuff is annoying because it doesnt work if a user ignores a simple thing like the image ownership.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Statement I would just like to say that just because something is successful, doesn't mean we '''need' to conform to it. Besides, even if it isn't a law here, it's just a moral thing. It's one thing to agree between users to use the same pic (like me and Kenji), but it's another thing when someone's getting annoyed by it. It's called being Ethical. Lavi, you and Ten are pretty much saying that "if we don't say you can do it, you can't" when someone tries to say their picture is being used. It's the ol' half-full/half-empty scenario. It's a retarded system, and the other Wikia should feel bad for enforcing that. It's stupid. And also, in case you've been blind for the past month, pretty much everybody here RP's together. The only exceptions would be Void, which I don't care for very much, and rarely you Lavi. Even me, occasionally, RP's with people I don't normally RP with (ie, Aha, Arch and Sadow). This "Gravity Force" also RP's together, and that encompasses a massive ground of the newest generation of users. So even though we can't truly enforce rules as an RP site, BFF pretty much is an RP site right now. I'll repeat: whether it's a rule or not, it's morally incorrect, no matter how you see it. People spend their own time searching for these pictures, so what right do people have to just wait for others to use their own free time to find these elusive pictures, and just use it for themselves. If you didn't notice the parallel, that's where the negative traits of Communism come into play. In Communism, people get equal share of everything; even if someone does more work than another, or someone doesn't do their part, they still get an equal share. It's like letting your partner get half the credit for drinking your Soda all day while you were working on your assignment alone. It's not right, at all. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to disagree with a system that has worked since Wikia's founding. It's quite evident that you are not interested in it. Regardless of whether BFF has a ton of RPing or not, it's not an RPing site. It's a "fan fiction site that supports RPing." And I quote you on that. The fallacy of comparing work for a picture with work in Communism is that you, the user of the work, took the work of someone else and claimed it, most likely without the permission of the original artist who worked hard to draw it (hmm, I wonder what this sounds like...). If you snoozed through the work day, you can't hide it. And, in Communism, if you snooze, you lose your job and get a lower-paying job in return because salaries are handled in tiers - all doctors get the same amount, all teachers get the same amount (but not as much as doctors), all janitors get the same amount (but not as much as teachers). --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, you are mistaking my comments as an attempt at "changing the rules." I realize that, in a formal legal system, and even with the rules of an Internet site, the moral approach is not always the "right" one. I quote the great Aristotle, "Law is Reason free from Passion." However, it doesn't mean that users don't have the right to request their pictures be taken down when being used by another person. Just because we can't enforce a rule for it, doesn't mean we can't request it. Which is the point I've been making the entire time. Honestly Lavi, I get alittle annoyed over how you mistake "requests" from "demands". Perhaps Hitsuke's comment was in a demanding fashion, so your retort to his comment is justified, but back when I requested Kenji take down that similar picture, I said it in a calm orderly fashion; as a request, not an order. Yet, you still felt the need to interfere. I reiterate, people do have the right to request the removal of someone using their picture, but don't have the right to order it. That's the point I'm trying to clarify. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If this was what you were trying to say the entire time, there's no need to beat around the bush about it. Your past comments here don't indicate that you were focusing on "do's" and "don'ts" with picture usage. You started by using this as an example to attack assuming good faith, then talk about how much hard work is put into uploading the image and how that makes someone else who uses the same picture an asshole, and now this (as well as contradicting your statement about morals by quoting Aristotle). I find this whole discussion hilariously dumb (an argument about picture usage, of all things) and I'm frankly tired of continuing this. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC)